Survivors, A Fallout Equestria Side Story
by Gnomeflame
Summary: A tale about a group of rejected wastelanders trying to get by, while also getting themselves into the worst of situations. Havnt written anything in awhile, so if you spot mistakes feel free to leave a comment


Under the blazing hot and bright sun, past the thick gray skies and clouds, the sun pelts the borders of the Equestrian Wasteland with an unrelenting radiance of heat. Within a city of ruined rubble that was once named Hayven city, the heat of the sun makes the rubble of the collapsed and ruined skyscrapers and buildings singe with the intensely high temperature. And through its streets, there lay scattered abandoned carts and wagons along with trash and empty bottles of Pony-Cola cluttering the area.

But within the ruins of Hayven city, walk two stallion unicorns through one of the many city streets, one a ghoul and the other a normal unicorn. The ghoul seems to wear what looks like a tattered duster and cowboy hat, with some satchels filled with ammo, broken weapons, and scraps of metal, his body was a pale grayish with a hint of green, and he looked sternly ahead of him with his hazel glazed eyes. Though the Unicorn on the other hoof was a orange stallion with a dark blue mane, and had what looked like a tunic that had several pockets filled with medical supplies, chems, and some cigar packages, and also wore a tattered brown cap on his head along with some black shades, but unlike his companion he looked parched and tired as he looked ahead lazily.

"Ugh…why didn't you take Hawkmane with you instead of me Topshot…this blasted climate is gonna burn me till I look like you…" questioned the normal Unicorn as he started to walk slower.

"Cause Glitch, you got the knowledge in picking locks and hacking terminals, and besides, you need to start coming outside more often anyways, now pick up the pace Glitch, we can't be slaking behind right now, we got two more mouths to feed" said Topshot as he was looking around the ruins with Glitch next to him.

Glitch just groaned and then lifted up his foreleg to look at his Pipbuck, "Well what do ya know, there isn't a single food store or general market anywhere, in the ruins of a city…"

"Boy, can't you just…" before Topshot could say a single word he hears a bomb go off in the distance as it rang through the ruins, making him and Glitch run to cover behind a ruined wagon cart.

"Great, that's what we needed on top of this freakish heat, fucking bombs" said the orange unicorn as he then levitated a laser pistol with his magic next to him.

Topshot then drew his Revolver out of his holster with his magic as they both ducked behind the wagon, and he started sniffing a bit, smelling a flame but also smelling a scent of mildew, "Glitch, what is your E.F.S picking up?"

Glitch then looks at his pipbuck and then looks at Topshot, "I see three dots, but there all green, but it looks two of the dots are chasing this one dot, who is about to run past the front of the wagon."

Topshot then gets up slowly to peek over the wagon, as he sees a small dark blue filly huffing and puffing as she runs for her life, and he hears the other two stallions running and calling out after her.

"Stop! Get back over here immediately before we gun you down kid!" yelled one of the stallions, and as they both passed the wagon, Topshot could tell by their clothing that these were slavers, and he begins to check if his revolver is loaded as he ducks down again.

"What in the name of Celestia's fucking flying flank are you doing now Topshot…" whispered Glitch as he noticed Topshot putting two more rounds in the empty chambers of his revolver.

"Well I don't know about you Glitch, but I aint about to let a filly get recaptured by slavers." As he said this he then stood up and was about to chase the filly's pursuers.

"Damnit Topshot, you should know better than any of us that is a death wish, even if you do help that filly were the hell is she gonna go next huh?"

But as Glitch said this Topshot started to run after the pursuers in the streets as he yells back to Glitch, "With us of course!"

"But you know we can't…" before he could say anything else Topshot was already out of sight as he silently cursed himself as he then started to run after Topshot, "He is gonna get me killed one of these days…"

As the dark blue filly runs, she then gets cornered into an alley in the ruins of the city and starts to tear up as she backs away from the two stallions who just caught up to her, "No...please don't take me back…" cried the filly in a desperate attempt to try to get out the situation.

"You think you could get away from us Ferra, we aren't stupid ya know, what makes you think you could even have a chance of escaping" one of them then levitates a rifle at Ferra as the other one just holds a bat in his yellow teeth.

"Well, maybe she just has some luck on her side" before the slaver with the rifle could turn around, Topshot fired a round at his head, burying itself in between the Slaver's eyes, and as the other Slaver comes at him with a bat, he unloads two rounds into the goon's chest, causing him to fall down in a pool of blood. "Same can't be said about you fellas though" he then stared at the filly who looked frightened as her eyes widened, but before Topshot could react he hears a pile of dust dropping to the floor along with the clank of a sledgehammer.

As he looks behind him he sees Glitch with his arcane pistol out with the barrel smoking a bit, "Same can't be said about your flank either smartass, now let's get the hell outta here, my E.F.S is picking up more dots now, and they aren't going to be too friendly once they see their dead buddies."

Then Topshot holds out a hoof to the filly, "Come on, let's get outta here kid" the filly looks a bit scared as she sees Topshot's appearance, but she grabs his hoof and starts to run with them as they hear some yelling in the distance.

As Topshot and the little filly catch up to Glitch, they start running towards a ruined road leading down a slope of a hill that leads out the front side of Hayven city, "We are SO screwed because of you Topshot!"

"Boy stop your complaining, they haven't caught us yet" he then picks Ferra up with his magic and places her on his back, "Hold tight kid, this is gonna get bumpy" he and Glitch then start to gallop down the hill as quickly as they could.

But as they start to quickly gallop down the hill, some Slavers had seen them and started running after them with their rifles, as Ferra then gulped a bit, "They are right behind us mister!"

Both Glitch and Topshot turn their heads for a moment to see a posse of twelve Slavers charging in their direction, armed with rifles and pistols, most of the slavers seeming to be Unicorns of Earth ponies. "Skin those bastards alive!" yelled one of the slavers as they all then began to fire there weapons at Glitch and Topshot, one of the bullets grazing Ferra's hind leg and making her yelp out in pain.

But before Topshot or Glitch could react to this, they then see two familiar figures standing in the pathway in front of them. One is wearing a tattered gray hood and robe and appears to be a mare from her form, the only thing visible is her blue muzzle which was grinning, and the other figure was a large stallion comparable to Big Macintosh, who only wore a brown cape over his body, his only features visible was his gray head, stern dark green eyes, and a neon green Mohawk. But as the Slavers charged at the group, they all then widened their eyes in fear as the Stallion removed his cape, revealing a large battle saddle with spinning miniguns on each end, as the mare grinned.

"Now, if you all value your lives, I would suggest running" said the mare with a sly expression. The group of Slavers did not need to be told twice as they then fled, Glitch and Topshot walking over towards them.

"Thank Celestia you two showed up, I thought I was gonna have to die with this idiot for a second…" but the mare then immediately went over to check the child, not paying attention to Glitch as he just groaned, "typical…"

As the mare then picked Ferra up off of Topshot's back, Topshot looked at the small filly who was now passed out, "Is she going to be alright Pura?"

Pura then slid back her hood to reveal her face, which showed that she was a Zhevra with blue stripes but gray face, and she looked at the filly with her violet eyes and had her horn glow, a blue aura engulfing the filly. "She will be alright Topshot, besides the scrape that bullet caused her, she seems to be just exhausted…she has probably been running for miles before you both found her" she said with a sadden tone. "We just need to head back to are hideout, I have some bandages and medicine there to help her wounds" she then levitated the filly onto her back and slid her hood back over her head and began to go down the path.

"The sooner we get out this blasted heat the better…" then Glitch, Topshot, and Hawkmane then started to follow Pura back to their hideout.


End file.
